


Heart of the Lion

by KyokoUchiha



Series: Episode Tags - Fix-its [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Spoilers for Season 7, What-If, hinted Allurance, low-key klance, s07e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoUchiha/pseuds/KyokoUchiha
Summary: WARNING: SEASON 7 SPOILER!!!--Veronica has always been nosy about Lance’s love life. She’s his big sister after all. And on top of that observant. No wonder she picks up on Lance’s secret feelings about his team leader… and at the end they might be not so far-fetched anymore.Thanks big sis.--What should have happened in s07e10





	Heart of the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t watched the new season yet, I highly recommend you watch it first. It makes more sense that way.  
> Soo, I wrote this after watching from episode 1 to the middle of 10 and stopping after Allura said goodbye to Lance (I still cringe at the thought of her blushing, because NO, I don’t want her to suddenly see Lance different right after Lotor breaking her heart. I could go on and on with complaining about that, but yeah, doesn’t matter. )  
> And again I’m disappointed from this season about the lack of Klance content. I always get my hopes up from 1% to 100% during watching and after finishing I’m just feeling down. I always do that. And knowing that there’ll only be another 13 episodes before the end, it sucks.  
> But yeah, enough with the whining and on with the story.  
> (That note was written before watching the last three episodes, so at that point I don’t know how this season ends yet.)  
> Again I took liberties with the dialogue and scenes, because I can (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy (´∀｀)♡

“Thank you Lance.”

Through his visor he sees Allura smile up at him and though she can’t make out his face, he also puts on a smile. “Anytime.”

“She’s pretty.”

The comment is voiced by Veronica standing next to him and throws him a little off-guard, but he manages to make it seem like he’s totally cool. “Yeah, maybe”, he drawls, focusing back to search for more enemies coming up on their teammates. He hasn’t heard from Keith again, so he hopes that everything’s alright on their part. He’s got that itch to check for himself, but he’s too busy with making sure that Allura and Griffin won’t get ambushed.

“That Keith guy seems pretty cool”, Veronica continues with her incidental observations and Lance feels his lips morph into a frown. “You two work pretty well together. He seems to trust you.”

“Yeah”, Lance agrees, angling his visor over the expanse of the field. Currently he can’t spot any more sentries...

“He’s handsome. You always had a weakness for the pretty ones, didn’t you?”

Lance nearly loses his balance, managing to shoot an arm out to steady himself. _Real smooth, Lance_ , he thinks. “Could we _not_ talk about that right now?”, he hisses, giving a side glare over to his sister and also checking for the other dude (he doesn’t remember his name, sue him) if he’s within ear-shot and possibly might overhear what they’re talking about. Yep, he’s overhearing. Quiznak.

Veronica’s smile turns mischievous but she keeps silent. Lance visibly relaxes, for the moment he is safe, but knowing his sister she’ll definitely pester him later when they’ve got time again.

.

Which happens far more earlier than Lance is prepared for. They just got out of the field minutes ago and are still on their way back. In the cruiser. With Hunk and that dude sitting right behind them. While Hunk is his best bud, he also has a weakness for gossiping with Pidge. And his nosy big sister just gives him the material he’s yearning for right now to distract himself from worrying about the well-being of his family.

“I remember reading about you complaining about a Keith guy in your letters. I presume it is about your leader?”

Lance whips his head to the side and gives her, what he hopes to be, a murderous glare. “I told you to _not_ talk about that.”

“You said not right now. It is later. We still need 20 more minutes, why not make use of the time”, she says casually, but Lance can see right through her. She knows that Hunk is overhearing and she probably hopes that his bud will meddle and give her more insight, which she knows Lance won’t do.

“Oh oh, what are we talking about?”, Hunk asks, like predicted. And from the corner of his eye Lance can see her usual plain expression morph into one of victory. Quiznak.

“The last time I heard from Lance he sounded pretty hostile towards your leader Keith. But today I saw them working so well together. I was just wondering how that came to be.”

“Yeah, no wonder. They were like cat and dog from the first minute they saw each other again when we went to rescue Shiro. At first I thought that it wouldn’t be possible for us to form Voltron with these two always being at each other’s throat. They couldn’t work together _at all_.”

“That sounds a lot like Keith and Griffin”, the dude cuts in and Lance nearly gets an aneurysm from hearing that. How _dare_ he compare that jackass (yeah, _Griffin_ , he heard, but he doesn’t give a damn), with him?! That’s outrageous! Keith’s relationship with Lance is much different. But excuse him, he can’t know that. Lance is generous in forgiving.

“They got into a fight after joining the Garrison. Grif mentioned his parents and Keith lashed into him. He looked pretty battered afterward,” the dude continues to talk like any one them is interested in hearing about that jackass’ backstory. Lance definitely _doesn’t_ want to know.

“Oh, yeah, I remember that. Looked pretty bad”, Hunk agrees. Traitor.

“Did they have a talk? Griffin seems not as hostile towards Keith as before. At least today they worked well together”, Veronica comments, seeming rather casual, but Lance knows that nothing she says is innocent. She always has ulterior motives.

But Lance won’t fall for her trap, oh no. He knows better than to dig his own grave...

“Not that I know but I’m glad that Keith and Lance work that well together. They’re a good pair. Keith is a surprisingly good leader and Lance is a good second-in-command. That position suits you, buddy. Keith also follows your orders”, Hunk divulges.

Lance’s hands twitch in his lap as he internally groans. He so desperately wants to grab his buddy and shake some sense into him, that he should stop being a blabbermouth.

“Really? Congratulations Lance. At first I had thought that Takashi was your leader. At least he behaved like one. But I’m proud of you Lance.” The smile she throws him is familiar and Lance can estimate her words being nothing but sincere, so he smiles back at her. “So what is his relationship status? Does he have a significant other? Keith, I mean. ”

Lance’s face falls, he shouldn’t have trusted her one second. He can feel his neck start to prickle, suddenly feeling too hot.

Hunk hums, putting his finger to his chin in thought. “No, I think not. Although that Acxa did make goo-goo eyes at him.”

“What?!”, Lance whips his head around to look at Hunk, “She did what? When?” The moment the words have left his mouth, he knows that he fucked up. He turns his face slightly towards his sister and what he finds on her face makes him sweat even more, uh oh. “You know what, nevermind”, he tries to backpedal.

“Uh, after we escaped from the pirates’ clutches. When we sat around the fire”, Hunk answers nonetheless, seeming to be oblivious to his struggles. “Didn’t you notice?”

“A-ah, I must have been too tired from the battle. Good for him.” Lance folds his arms and gazes stubbornly out of the window, hoping that Veronica will overlook how his jerking leg gives him away.

“Yeah, but I’m not really sure that he likes girls”, Hunk (that utter buffoon) spills and Lance has to bite onto his lip to keep his mouth shut and hinder himself from giving his sister more reasons to pester him.

“ _Oh_ ”, Veronica says and meets Hunk’s gaze in the rearview mirror. “How come? Did he mention it?”

Hunk shrugs. “It’s just a hunch. I don’t have any proof. So please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want nasty rumors to start.”

“Should have kept your mouth shut in the first place”, Lance mumbles, which luckily nobody hears.

“My lips are sealed. But thanks for opening up. You’re a good pal, Hunk”, Veronica assures. And that are her last words on that matter because they have reached their destination.

But Lance doesn’t dare to hope that this topic is finished.

.

“Stay safe, Lance.”

Lance looks down at Allura, feeling warmth bloom in his chest from hearing her kind words and seeing the fond look on her face. Her cheeks are pink, but Lance tells himself that it is probably due to excitement and not because of some feelings. Because why should she suddenly see him as something more than a fellow teammate and friend? She had feelings for Lotor, the complete opposite of him. And yet, hope dies last, they say.

“You too”, he finally answers and feels his own cheeks heat up. His body is a damn traitor.

Behind him he can picture Veronica’s Cheshire grinning about Lance’s dumb behavior of a school boy who’s crushing on some beautiful girl which is way out of his league.

So when Allura is gone to join Kinkade (okay, he remembered) he turns around and throws his arms in the air. “What?”

“Nothing. It was just kind of her to say that. Looked pretty cute with her blushing like that.” She lifts her hand to adjust her glasses. “Are you sure that there’s nothing between you two?”

Lance shakes his head. “She doesn’t see me like that”, he answers, and after a second he adds, “But why would there be _anything_ between us? She’s just a teammate. And a friend. Like Pidge, and Hunk. And Shiro.”

“Keith?”

For a short moment he hesitates before answering, “ _And_ Keith.”

Veronica’s eyes go wide for a second, but it’s not him she’s throwing that look. So Lance turns around to check and nearly loses his balance when he spots Keith standing at the same spot Allura previously had done. Oh Quiznak.

“Oh, hey, Keith, buddy, what’s up? Forgot anything?” He jumps down from the cruiser in hope of having a more private conversation, without his sister snooping.

There’s only a two feet distance separating them, but Lance still feels like they are too close. In the last months hasn’t been a moment where they’ve been alone together. There was always the team and now the people of the Garrison. So standing here together without the pretext of a fight… feels stiflingly confidential.

“I… just wanted to say to be careful. Don’t act rashly”, Keith finally speaks up, but from his tone and expression Lance gets the hunch that it is not what he actually wanted to say.

But he’s tired from interpreting too much into other’s words. So he cocks his hips to the side and slaps on a lopsided grin. “Shouldn’t that be my text, mullet.”

And yep, that is annoyance flickering behind his eyes and overtaking the insecure look on his expression. That Keith he knows and respects. And kinda… likes?

 _Now is not the time_ , he thinks and stops that particular train of thought from breaking his cool facade. He has to act confident now. They’re about to end the war and thinking about his evolved feelings for the stupid mullet will only hinder him.

“Can’t you be civil just once, Lance”, Keith’s words shake him out of his thoughts. “We’re about to—”, he cuts off his own words to take a deep calming breath.

“Sorry, I’m just anxious”, Lance admits. Because there might be a chance that it won’t end well for all of them and fighting with Keith is the last thing on his agenda. He doesn’t want the last words between them be ill-mannered. He still feels bad for that incident in space. He didn’t mean those words he said.

“Just be careful out there. And take care of your sister.” Seemingly as an afterthought he adds, “We _will_ win.” And the look he throws him is nothing but solid determination. He believes that they will be victorious over Sendak.

Lance feels his shoulders sag, the sincere smile coming easy to his lips. Being confronted with this look… why would he have doubts. “Damn straight!”, he answers, and when Keith holds out his closed fist Lance’s smile stretches his face as he bumps his own knuckles against Keith’s.

With that Keith gives him one last smile before he turns around to join Griffin who will take him to his designated base. Lance notices that he doesn’t go to the others.

The tiny hiccup his heart does is betrayal enough.

When he got the chance to choose between his two teammates… he knows who’d be the one he’d want to have reciprocating his feelings.

 _Maybe when the fight is over_ , he thinks to himself and finally turns around to climb back on the cruiser.

He nearly gets a heart attack from spotting the knowing smirk and glinting eyes on his sister’s face. “Oh, shut your quiznak.”

**Author's Note:**

> There. And now I’m going to watch the remaining episodes and let my heart get broken.  
> (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ  
> Thanks for reading ♡ and don't worry about spoilers in the comments.


End file.
